Together
by SonGoku99
Summary: After the horrible break-up between Marshall and Everest, things begin to change. New love is discovered while everybody has their own individual problems to deal with. But what happens when they mess up, they ruin everything all while the biggest mission of their lives is about to come. They will have to learn what they forgot. How to always come together when in need.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction on Paw patrol. I hope you guys like it. Please comment, review etc. Good or bad.

I don't own Paw patrol

It was a particularly normal day in Adventure Bay. Everything seemed as it should. The birds were chirping while a cool breeze moved throughout the city.

While all this happened something else was going on deep in the forest. OK, not that deep but still in the forest nonetheless.

There was a special pond there. It was surrounded by an plathora of flowers and trees. There was a super duper soft patch of grass right in front of it that when you laid on it you not only got a perfect view but were as snug as a fuzzy little bunny.

Right now a well-known dalmatian was sitting there with a husky. (I think we all know who I'm talking about). They were there on a simple date or that's what Marshall thought.

"Marshall!" The husky screamed causing him to jolt. "What?!" He shouted. "Were you even listening to me?" She asked. "Uhm, you were talking?" He asked confused while tilting his head.

The husk huffed and turned away from him. "You never listen to me..." She said with a low tone showing she was sad. "I'm sorry..." He said as he walked to her and wrapped his paws around her which she almost instantly removed.

"You're sorry but you do it all the time." She said angrily as she turned to face him. "Tell me, when was the last time we were together? Just the two of us?" She asked. Now Marshall had to think carefully about what to say seeing that she was angry.

He pondered over what she asked him. "The last time was..." He said while still thinking it over. "I...I really don't know. About two weeks ago." He answered. She looked at him even agrier and now he knew he did something wrong.

"How about three. Three weeks since we were last together. I bet you don't even remember that today is our six month anniversary..." She answered for him. His eyes popped open wide when she said 'Anniversary'.

"You don't care about me anymore..." She said as tears fell from her eyes. "No, no. Ofcourse I do. I love you Everest. I really do." He said walking closer to her. "But you never make time for me anymore. You've been drifting apart and its like we don't have anything to talk about whenever were together." She stated making him stop dead in his tracks.

Now it was his turn to feel hurt. "Everest...I know I haven't been a good boyfriend or even friend for that matter but I do care about you and I do love you. Nothing will ever change that...I know that I forgot our anniversary but I'll try harder...just please, gimme another chance." He asked.

"Marshall I love you. Like you said nothing will change that but I think we need some time apart. Some time just as friends..." She said while wiping her teary eyes. Now he was even more upset. "Everest please, I'll be beter. I promise just-"

"No Marshall." She said cutting him off. "Maybe some time apart will change things. Currently other things are more important in your life than I am. Maybe we should be friends again and if that spark is still there I'd love to be with you again." She said walking towards him.

"Everest, nothing is more important to me than you. Nothing! Just please give me ano-" Again he was cut off but this time by a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Marshall..." Was all she could say before walking off leaving a teary eyed Marshall all to himself.

She continued to walk while the tears fell from her eyes. It was painful. Breaking up with the pup she loved. The tears made it all the more difficult to make back to the lookout. As she walked she met Rocky who asked, "What happened?". All she could do was walk away from him without a word.

Now Rocky was worried. First of all he knew that Everest and Marshall were suppose to be on a date. Now here she was with her eyes drenched in tears while his best friend was no-where to be seen.

This was bad. "What if she killed him?!" Rocky shouted to himself.

He then resorted to smacking himself on his head. "For a smart pup, that was a pretty stupid thing to say." He said chuckling. Soon he stopped. He had to be serious and the best thing to do was to find Marshall and make sure he was ok.

While Rocky took off to find his best friend, Everest found herself next to the big oak in the middle of the Lookout yard. She was still crying. Marshall meant everything to her. She loved him and now that's what was hurting her the most.

A certain german shepherd happened to be coming home from the Adventure Bay police station. He currently joined and worked part time there and in the Paw patrol. (I'm talking about Chase by the way). As he walked he noticed the sobbing husky.

He walked over to her. "Everest..."

She just continued to sob. "Ch-Chase..."Was all she could get out. She saw him walk closer to her. "What happened?" He asked.

She just shook her head with her teary eyes. "Please tell me..." He pleaded. He had to know what had happened to one of his best friends.

But once again she shook her head. He could tell she didn't want to talk about it. So on instinct he hugged her. He wrapped his paws and she almost instantly hugged back. She laid her head on his big, furry, toned chest. Putting her paws there also. His paws were around her back with his chin softly on her head.

They stayed there like that...

Minutes passed by while the two didn't move.

Eventually Chase laid his back against the oak while Everest continued to lay her head on his chest. The two were so enveloped in each-other that eventually they fell asleep just like that...

On the other hand while this all happened. A chocolate labdrador and cockapoo were returning from an amazing day at the beach.

"Thanks Skye. I haven't had that much fun in years." Zuma said smiling at her. She smiled "You're just saying that..." Skye said looking back at him as they stopped.

"No, I mean it. I always have the most fun when I spend time with you..." He said winking at her.

"Oh please Zuma. No flirting." She said as he chuckled. "How about we just find a nice shady place to lay down and, well talk..." He asked. "Sure. Sounds good to me." She said as they walked off.

Little did she know what the chocolate lab had in mind...

Well there you have it. The very first Chapter. Like I said in the beginning. Comment, review. Wether its good or bad. Not too bad though. Tell me what you think. Just so you all know there's still a lot to come so just be patient and read on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I received a lot of positive reviews. Thank you to everyone who did review. Here we go with chapter 2.

I don't own Paw patrol

Rocky walked through the forest with only one thing on his mind. Marshall. His best friend. His big brother actually. Honestly, the entire Paw patrol has come a long way from being a boy and his group of pups to becoming a strong, independant family.

There was Ryder who like the dad, Chase the strict big brother. Zuma and Marshall, the goofy ones always getting in and out of trouble. Rocky who was the smart one. Rubble the youngest and Skye and Everest, the girls. It was one huge happy family.

Rocky pondered over it...

His Family...

Everyone had changed a lot over the years. A whole lot...

Rocky didn't think it was possible but Chase got more and more handsome! He grew into a strong, responsible dog even though he was only in his adolescant years. The girls all went crazy for him. He was too handsome. He recently started working part-time in th Adventure Bay police force. It had been a dream of his for a long time.

"My other big brother..." Rocky said to himself.

Marshall honestly got less and less clumbsy but he was still the silly pup everyone knew and loved nonetheless. He and Everest found a kindle and a relationship was born from this. He was happy for him untill now. Rocky had a gut feeling that the reason Everest was so upset was because of their relationship. (Unless Everest killed him) Rocky thought.

Zuma...Don't even get me started. From being a little pup, the girls loved Zuma. He was too handsome. Sexy even. He got the reputation of being the PLAYER of Adventure bay. As he got older, he got sexier, bulkier and the girls went more beserk. Rocky honestly was proud to call him his little brother. If you wanted to have fun, spend a day with Zuma, he'll show you what FUN is.

Skye and Everest...The word beautiful is what best describes these two young, independant ladies. One thing us that they always made time for the boys since they were like brothers and sisters. Rocky and Skye would usually wrestle since Skye was like a Tom boy towards him. Skye might be small, but don't let her size fool you. It took him a couple of tries to pin her down.

Rubble...Was HUGE! The bulldog honestly was the youngest but was the bulkiest out of all of them with Zuma and Chase tied for second. It was all muscle when it came to this bulldog. And the best thing was, despite his size, he had the biggest heart you could find in a dog. He was just a sweetheart in Rocky's mind. A handsome one.

Rocky himself did change a lot to. First of all, after the Puptacular competition, he kept the hairstyle. It became, a usual look for him and it suited him really well not to mention, Emily loved it. Emily, was the name of his girlfriend, the one he'd been with for the past three years. Well, three years from tomorrow...

He was honestly excited... But now there other important things to worry about. His best buddy needed him. Only problem was, he needed to find him...

"Now, where could he be?" Rocky asked himself.

He knew Marshall like the back of his paw, but sometimes, Marshall was like and enigma, always unexpected. "Well, its time I put my nose to work... For once." He said as he started sniffing.

What scent was he sniffing for? Well, if you were to combine clumbsy with handsome, that's what he was sniffing for. "Yep, thats Marshall..." He said looking forward. "I'm coming buddy. I'm coming..." He said as he walked deeper into the forest.

On the brighter side of things, Zuma and Skye found a nice shady place to sit and like Zuma said, 'talk'. They were laying in the shade provided by one of the other trees in the lookout garden. (No, its not close to the one where Chase and Everest are).

"So, did you have fun?" Zuma asked. "Yeah, I did. A lot." Skye said smiling. Zuma chuckled, "See baby, roll with me, and you'll always have a good time." He said with a wink. Skye just shook her head. "Do you ever stop flirting?" She asked.

Zuma's answer was simple, "Nope." Was all he said. Skye just shook her head again and turned away from him. "Hey... I'm sorry." He said. "I know I can be a little overboard." Zuma stated. "It okay Zuma..." Skye said looking at him.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Zuma suddenly asked.

Skye honestly wasn't shocked. It wasn't the first time the PLAYER had asked her out.

"Let me think..." Skye said while pretending to think. "How about... No." She said blankly. Zuma's mouth fell to the ground. "But... Whyyyyy?" He asked. "Well, let's see shall we..." Skye said but Zuma knew what she was gonna say.

"You've been through like every girl in Adventure Bay. You have like a hundred girlfriends and I don't wanna be number hundred and one." She said. He looked at her and smiled, "I don't want you to be number 'hundred and one', I want you to be the only one." He said.

Skye sometimes was taken by what Zuma said to her. She hated herself for that. She didn't want to believe him. So she huffed, and turned away from him. "Oh please..." Was all she said.

Now Zuma huffed...

But then a thought occured in his head. (Well where else would it occur). He smiled. One thing he knew was that Skye was competitive, especially with him. So he smiled as he said, "I bet you couldn't handle me..."

Skye was now surprised by what he said. "What?" She asked. "I bet you couldn't handle me, that's why you won't go out with me." He said smiling.

"Oh as if." She stated standing up. "Fine then, go on a date with me. If you don't enjoy yourself, I stop flirting with you, period. If you do enjoy yourself, well we'll see from there." He stated knowing what she would do. Skye looked at him. His face said it all. It was like he thought he already won.

"Fine. You're on..." She stated standing tall. Zuma smiled knowing he was right. "Well them my lady, we leave now so we don't waste time." He said.

She couldn't help but smile as he took her paw. And the two walked off...

Well there you have it. Chapter 2. Each chapter won't be too long and I'll try to explain the story in as much detail as I can. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Well, it looks like this story is going well so far. I'm happy. Thank you to everyone who did review. Don't be afraid to review. Whether its good or bad, I need criticism to make my story better.

Rocky continued following the scent untill he came to a clearing. There was the special pond right in-front of him. He focused his view to see a dalmatian sitting in-front of the pond. He walked closer only to see the dalmatian slam his paw into the water and curse and repeat the cycle louder each time.

"Marshall..." The mixed breed said softly. The dalmatian stopped dead. He continued to look forward. "Leave. Me. Alone." Was all he said.

"That is definitely not an option." The mixed breed retorted as he walked closer to him. "Rocky, I'm not playing with you. LEAVE." Marshall said saying putting emphasis on the last word.

"I'm not moving a inch..." Rocky said sitting merely a meter away from his best friend. Marshall turned around and Rocky could only stare at his bloodshot eyes. He was crying. "Leave..." He said weakly.

"Marshall, what happened?" Rocky asked.

Marshall knew better than anyone, that no matter what he did, the mixed breed had already analysed every aspect and probably knew what happened. That's what he sometimes hated about Rocky. There was no use in lying to him.

"She left me..." Was all he could say and tears fell from his eyes.

At this moment, Rocky couldn't gloat over the fact that he was right. His buddy needed him. "Marshall, I'm so sorr-"

"Don't act like you didn't know already!" Marshall shouted cutting the mixed beed off. "I know you want to gloat about how you were right! Go ahead! I DON'T care!" He shouted again.

This time Rocky got up and pounced the dalmatian into the pond. They both landed in the cold water which drenched their furs.

Marshall got up standing in the shallow water. "What the Fuck Rocky?! Why would you do that?!" Marshall shouted. Rocky just stood to his paws. "Now, we both have something to be upset about. Your break-up and I'm all wet, but do you see me screaming at you?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the dalmatian.

Marshall just kept quiet looking back at him. "Do YOU?!" Rocky shouted. Marshall just lowered his head. "I searched for you, found you, tried to comfort you, but all you do is take your anger out on me. Is that how you treat you best friend?" He asked.

Marshall now felt like crying. He looked at Rocky again. "No, its not. You're right. I'm nothing but a screw-up. I just keep hurting everyone I care about..." He replied.

Now it was Rocky's turn to feel hurt. Now he made his best buddy feel like a screw-up. Something he wasn't. "I'm sorry Marshall... Here I am trying to make you feel better and I'm doing the exact opposite." He said lowering his head this time. "Can we start over?" He asked.

Marshall looked oddly at the mixed breed who was walking over to him while they stood in the pond, soaking wet.

"Hi, I'm Rocky..." Rocky said, extending his paw. Marshall couldn't help but smile and shake the mix's paw. "I'm Marshall..Your best friend." Marshall replied. "Yeah you are." Rocky said smiling.

Marshall couldn't help but chuckle letting go of Rocky's paw. "Felling better?" He asked. Marshall nodded. "You know I love you handsome." Rocky said. Marshall's smile went wider. "I love you too, handsome." Marshall replied with a wink.

"Come-on. Upsy Daisy." He said as he laid down on his stomach. Marshall already knew, he was getting the 'Special' treatment from Rocky. So he hopped on the mix's back. Rocky stood up and carried Marshall home. Where he belonged...

Based on all the trauma and the comfort of his best friend, the dalmatian fell asleep within minutes...

Again. On the brighter side of things. Zuma and Skye were one their way to Mr porter's restuarant. Skye didn't want to admit it, but she was excited for their date. She didn't want him to know, but she always had feelings for him...

From the time they met, there was a spark that neither could deny. Zuma was more upfront about his feelings for her while Skye tried to conceal every feeling she had for him. She didn't want to fall in-love with a PLAYER and get her heart broken.

It was difficult for her. Everyday, playing with Zuma and Chase like they were her best friends and yet falling for them both every second she was with them. Zuma won her heart in the end, but she didn't want him to know. It seemed like she could only love Chase as a brother.

Chase honestly seemed less and less interested in her over time. She was happy though. Now she wouldn't have to break his heart by telling him she only saw him as a brother. That spark just disappeared and now, she didn't feel the same about him.

"Anything on your mind beautiful?" She suddenly heard Zuma ask as they reached the restuarant. She looked at him. "Not much. I'm kinda hungry, so food I guess." She chuckled, lying. "You're toooooo adorable." He said smiling with a wink. She just blushed and smiled.

"Well hello there you two." Mr Porter greeted. "Hi Mr Porter." They said in unison. "What would you like?" He asked. "Table for two please." Zuma stated. "No problem." Mr Porter said leading them to a table.

Mr Porter's restuarant got a lot more snazzy over the years. It had become one of the snazziest joints to get a bite in Advneture bay. It looked like one of those five star restuarants.

He led them to a table situated in the corner of inside of the restuarant. Zuma, being the gentleman he was, pulled Skye's chair back for her to sit. "Why thank you." She said hopping onto the chair as he pushed it in. He went to sit on the opposite side.

"So what will you two be having?" Mr Porter asked. Zuma looked at Skye and knew he had to be original. "Surprise us..." Was all he said with a wink.

All Mr Porter could do was smile and walk away...

A/N : well chapter 3. I know the story is kinda going slow but I want to keep the chapters short and sweet with sort of cliffhangers to keep you guys coming back for more. Don't worry. I don't wanna spoil too much but the real drama kicks in from the next chapter. Also I was thinking of doing a one-shot series like HavocHound's puppy love moments. But anyway tell me what you think...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Nothin much to say.

Zuma and Skye honeslty didn't have any trouble talking during their date. They had been best friends for years so honestly talking to each-other wasn't a problem. And there was a little flirting, blushing and winking here and there.

Zuma made sure not to make this date akward. Well obviously, he had wanted this since the day he laid eyes on her. He just couldn't believe it was actually happening.

But...This girl was doing something to him. He had never felt this way before.

She was different from the other girls...

The flirting continued untill Mr Porter brought back a big plate with sphagetti and meatballs on it. Zuma gasped, "Sphagetti and Meatballs. How unexpected." Zuma stated as Mr Porter winked at him. "Hope we don't nibble on the same noodle." Zuma said with a wink at Skye thinking of a certain Lady and the Tramp incident.

Skye chuckled, "Yeah, I hope so to..." She said with a smile. In her mind, this was cute and sweet. But...

Sadly for both parties, neither one of then nibbled on the same noodle while they were eating.

"That, was delicious." Zuma commented. "Yep, very." Skye replied. He smiled at her, "Wanna see something cool?" He asked. "Sure. I'd love to." She replied. Zuma got off his chair and so did Skye. He grabbed her paw and led her to a staircase that led to the roof of the restuarant.

The big cup that was on the roof had been removed and replaced with a bright sign that showed the name of the restuarant. 'Snazzy Dinners' it read.

Zuma led her to the balcony and from where they were standing, you could see the whole of Adventure Bay. Skye took in all its beauty. "Look forward..." Zuma said. Skye listened and gasped as she laid her eyes on the sunset. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Zuma asked looking at her. "Yeah, its amazing." Skye replied. "I was talking about you..." She heard him say. She looked at him. "I wanted to see how perfect you'd look in the sun's light and I'm trying very hard not to faint." He said smiling at her.

Her blush was tenfold at this and she the biggest smile on her face but it soon faded away... As she turned away from him...

Zuma was confused, "What's wrong beautiful?" He asked. "Why?" Was the response she gave. "Why what?" He asked. She turned to face him...

"Why me Zuma..." She asked but he could see she seemed upset. "Out of all the girls that chase after you. All the girls that like you, why do you want me? What makes me so special to you?" She almost felt like crying.

"Why do you always chase after me? Why me Zuma? Why me?" She asked again looking deeply into his eyes but all he could do was smile...

"Why you?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Out of all the girls I've had, you're the only lady I've ever wanted." He started. "You're different. How many girls can I walk up to and thank for changing my life. Without you Skye, I'd still be a stray praying for his next meal." He stopped for a moment seeing how a smile was forming on her face.

"You're beautiful, absolutely gorgeous... You're smart, funny. And honestly the first and only girl I've ever fell in-love with." He noticed the redness on her cheeks so he continued. "No other girl will take your place in my heart. You belong with me and I belong with you. I'll change for you. I swear, I just need you to give me a chance..."

Skye didn't know what to say. So she listened to her heart. "Close your eyes..." She said. He closed his eyes. "Now what?" He asked. A few seconds later, Zuma felt her lips on his. His eyes shot open, but they slowly closed again. He wrapped his paws around her and he wasn't planning on letting go untill the sun completely set on this perfect day...

While this all happened, Rocky returned to the Lookout and was exhuasted. His best friend wasn't as light as he remembered from all the times he fell ontop of Rocky. So Rocky laid Marshall in his pup-house and snuggled next to him for a little( three hour ) nap.

Right now, Zuma and Skye were walking home and Zuma could not stop smiling. He had the goofiest smile on his face. Skye found it adorable but they were in public! "Baby, stop smiling like that." She said laughing but that only made his smile grow bigger.

Untill...

A husky. Male, Completely white was walking past the two when Zuma grabbed him, "Dude, She said YES! She said YES!" He started shouting while jumping up and down, the husky started jumping to as Skye just laughed. "She said Yes, thas awesome du- Wait, who the fuck are you?" The husky asked as he stopped jumping.

"Doesn't matter, just know that she said YES!" Zuma shouted one last time as he let go of the husky and walked back to Skye and after a quick kiss on the cheek the two were off, leaving behind, a very confused husky.

"I can't believe you did that." Skye said laughing. "Well, believe it baby. Its the greatest day of my life, cuz I'm finally with the girl of my dreams." He said with a warm smile. "Naaaaaah, Zumy." She said with a kiss on his cheek as they walked over the bridge towards the lookout.

Eventually, everyone met inside for dinner, but Chase was missing. Zuma lied by informing Ryder that he was working late at the station. But Zuma knew where he was and who he was with...

After their goodnights, the pups headed off to bed. Once they were all inside their pup-houses, Skye snuck over to Zuma's. He opened for her and she headed inside. The two snuggled together as they fell asleep in each-others' embrace. The perfect way to end the prefect day...

But then the sun rose greeting the Earth at the horizon. It was new day, with new possibilities. Zuma woke up to find he was sleeping on his back while Skye was on his side with her paw on his big, strong chest. He smiled, gently stroking her cheek. She slowly woke up. "Morning my angel..." He said with a kiss on her lips.

"Morning, my sexy boy." She said gladly accepting. He stood over her as they kissed, toungues dancing. They never wanted it to end untill... "You wanna check something out with me?" Zuma asked breaking the kiss. "Ofcourse I would." She replied. He got off her as the two stretched and headed out.

"So, what is it?" She asked as she followed him. "You'll see, but don't freak out, ok." He said as he led her to the big oak in the middle of the garden. And that's where Skye saw it. Chase and Everest! She gasped looking at Zuma who frowned. "I'm sure there's a reason for this." Zuma said trying to calm her down. "I hope so..." Was all she could say...

Sorry for the long wait. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait

Skye looked and Chase and Everest. They seemed to be in a perfect embrace. She walked over to Zuma and laid her head on his strong chest as she looked at them. Chase's paws were firmly around her, not coming off. Like an anaconda after it wraps its body around its prey.

Skye looked at Zuma who looked back. "What do you think happened?" She asked. He looked at them. After a quick inspection, "Something bad looks like it." He said. Skye looked back at them. By the looks of how Everest was holding onto him, something bad did happen. Chase was comforting her...

"We need to find out what happened." Skye stated feeling worried for her best friend. "You're right about that angel." He said as he grinned.

Skye noticed his grin. It was a naughty one. She couldn't help but smile. She sure did like him when he was naughty. "Why the naughty grin?" She asked.

Zuma looked at her with the same grin. She couldn't help but give him a quick peck on the lips. "Just wait here." He said. As he walked over to the two sleeping pups.

Skye watched with a smile and tried to hold her laugh in when suddenly...

"Ohhhh NO! THERE'S A FIRE UNDER WATER! THERE'S A FIRE UNDER WATER ! CHASE, EVEREST WE NEED YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW!" Zuma shouted.

Mere seconds later Chase and Everest shot up, Everest knocking Chase's chin with her head. "Oh NO! Quickly Everest, we need to move! There's a fire underwater!" Chase kept on shouting untill he realised what he was saying.

Everest just groaned in pain as they heard the laughter coming from Zuma and Skye. They both looked at them, quite annoyed and pissed off. They just continued laughing as Chase rubbed his chin. The pain wasn't too bad, but was still there.

He saw Everest rubbing her head. "You alright?" He asked. She nodded her head while looking at him. After the laughter died down, Chase glared at the two, specifically Zuma.

"Could you think of no other better way of waking us up, dumbass?" Chase asked, clearly pissed.

"Nope!" Zuma replied as he started laughing again, "And you're the dumbass. You actually thought that there was a fire, underwater..." Zuma said as he laughed more.

"Thanks a lot Zuma." Everest said pissed as well. "Okay, okay. Sorry you two. I just had to." He said after he stopped laughing.

"So, mind telling us what happened here." Skye stated. "I'll tell you everything later Skye. Right now I need to get back to the Slopes. Jake needs me." Everest answered.

"Sure, I'll give a ride to Jake's." Chase offered. "Thanks." She said.

Zuma and Skye couldn't help but notice something funny about them. Their eyes were locked in a way. Even though they were saying such simple things to each-other.

"Well, see you guys later." Chase said as he and Everest walked off. "Bye." Zuma and Skye replied. "I love you Chase!" Zuma called out. "I love you to Zuma!" Chase called back. Skye giggled looking at her boyfriend.

Zuma noticed. He smiled. "Whaaaaat?" He asked. "You're adorable." She said. "Just like you." He replied. She walked over to him wrapping her paws around his neck. He put his paws on her waist. She looked into his eyes.

Those gorgeous greenish, yellowish eyes. Zuma was always complemented on his eyes.

"I fucking love your eyes..." She said giving him a kiss.

"I fucking love you..." He replied. She just froze, looking at him. She pushed him down to the ground standing over him, kissing him roughly, the way he liked it.

"I love you to." She replied and they kissed again...it felt even better than before.

While the happy couple were enjoying themselves. Chase and Everest were already on the road. They didn't notice what happened between Zuma and Skye though.

They drove through the city. Everest loved the feeling of the wind in her ears. She closed her eyes not noticing that Chase had been watching her through his side mirrors. He had the perfect view, and boy was he loving it. His tail was going crazy!

Soon they reached Jake's mountain. They hopped off and headed over to Everest's pup-house. "Thanks for the ride Chase." She said smiling at him.

"Anythime." He replied. "So can I have a goodbye hug?" He asked opening his paws. She softly giggled. It seemed spending the whole night sleeping in his paws wasn't enough. She needed more...

She walked over to him, and the two embraced each-other just like before. It felt perfect... Just perfect...

"I'm sorry about Marshall." He said softly into her ear. She looked at him. Their paws still wrapped around each-other. "How did you kn-"

"I could see it in your eyes..." He said cutting her off. She looked deeply into his eyes. His gorgeous amber eyes. Damn, he was a handsome dog.

The two were just staring at each-other, slowly moving closer, not even noticing it. But she stopped.

She could feel his hot breathe on her. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Untill he made the last move...

His lips met hers in a perfect way she couldn't describe. It was like heaven. She closed her eyes, feeling the strong paws grip tighter onto her while she grabbed onto him.

He pushed her into her pup-house door. It opened and she fell back onto her matress. He was now standing over her with his lips sill on hers. The kissing got rougher and Everest was loving it. It was better than any kiss she had ever had with Marshall.

And that's when that name hit her like a ship hitting a bick rock. The impact was the same. It wasn't even one whole day sice they broke up, and here she was kissing his best-friend. What did that make her?

A whore? She thought...

She could feel Chase gettng more and more frisky but she didn't want to stop. She put her paws on his chest feeling the built muscle. But she had to fight. Opening her eyes and using all her strength, she pushed him off her...

She had her paws still on his chest with her head down. All you could hear was the heavy breathing of two dogs. He put his paw under her chin, lifting it up untill, their eyes met again.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to make their lips meet once more. "What's wrong? What's WRONG?" She asked aloud but then stopped, backing away. She looked at him.

"What are we doing Chase?" She asked as tears were building up in her eyes.

"Fucking..." He aswered.

She looked at him with eyes like daggers. "Fucking?" She asked.

"FUCKING!" She shouted afterwards. Chase was shocked by this. "I'm not one of those whores that you and Zuma sleep with every other day!" She shouted.

Chase realised what he had just said. "No, no, I didn't mean-" he didn't get to finish.

"Get out." She said.

"Everest, I..." He tried to say again.

"Get OUT!" She screamed as the tears fell from her eyes.

She then pushed him. He stumbled back a few feet. He looked at her seeing the tears pour down her beautiful eyes. "Just leave..." She said. "And don't ever come back, because I never wanna see or talk to you ever again." She concluded.

"Everest, I'm so-"

"Leave!" She shouted again cutting him off again. "Please, just leave." She said softly. Chase took one last glance at her and left. After he walked out her pup-house, he heard the door slam closed.

He looked back, hearing the sobs coming from inside the pup-house. They were horrible to hear and he was the cause...

He walked over to his police cruiser. Jumping in, he slammed his head on the steering wheel.

"What did I dooooooooo?" He asked himself.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the next chapter.

Chase sat there in his police cruiser, head still on his steering wheel. He felt like and idiot. Well, he was an idiot. After what he had done, he honestly hates himself just as much as she does. The only thing to do now, was to head home.

Taking one last glance at the light blue pup-house, he drove off.

10 minutes later...

Chase reached the lookout. Turning his cruiser back into his pup-house, he quickly put on some deodorant to mask the smell of Everest's scent that was still fresh on him.

'Damn she smells good...' He thought. After, he quickly stepped out into the fresh air. Looking around, he saw the rest of the boys playing tug-of-war. Even though they were much older now, they still loved that game.

He walked over. He sat a meter away watching them pull. It was Zuma and Rubble against Rocky and Marshall. Chase could see how easily Zuma and Rubble were winning, but the other two were putting up quite a fight. But, a few seconds later, Rocky's paw moved over the line declaring Zuma and Rubble the winners this time.

"Yeah!" They shouted, high pawing each-other. "No fair, you had Rubble, Zuma." Rocky complained. "Hey, I chose him first." Zuma said sticking his toungue at Rocky.

"God Zuma. Will you ever grow up?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Nope." Zuma answered, as everyone laughed. "Hey Chase." Marshall greeted seeing Chase. "How you doin buddy?" He asked. "Not to bad. You guys?" Chase asked. "Nahh, were go-" Rubble tried to say but then...

"Guys, breakfast is ready." Ryder called through their pup-tags. "Yayyyy! Breakfast!" Rubble shouted as he ran off. Rocky soon followed. Marshall was about to go before he stopped to look at two remaining pups. "Aren't you guys coming?" He asked. Chase was about to go but Zuma stopped him. "Nahh, we'll catch up. I need to talk to Chase real quick." He said.

"O-Okay. But hurry up, before Rubble eats all your food." He said laughing as he ran off.

Chase watched Marshall disappear into the lookout before meeting the angry eyes of his other best friend. He swore, Zuma's green eyes, were like two daggers piercing into his soul.

'Twice in one day.' Chase thought. 'First Everest and now Zuma.'

"So, mind telling me what happened?" Zuma asked.

His facial expression showed that he was angry. Chase could tell, it was the same look Zuma would have whenever they faught. And let's just say, there had been a lot of fights between him and Zuma in the past.

"What happened where. What are you talking about?" Chase asked. A small part of him felt scared that Zuma knew something about what happened, but that was preposturous. There's no way he could know.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about." Zuma said demandingly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Chase responded blandly.

"Chase, I can see that you're upset. Something happened. Please tell me." Zuma's demeanor completely changed after he said this. It went from angry to concerned. Chase was relieved that Zuma didn't know what happened, even though it wasn't possible. But he could see that Zuma knew something happened and Chase wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

More so, Zuma would probably kill him if he found out what happened. So it would be best not to say. "Its nothing Zuma. I promise... Also you shouldn't worry so much. You're starting to sound like me." Chase said chuckling. Zuma chuckled as well. "I can't help it. You know I love you Chase." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you to. But its nothing. I swear." Chase concluded. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll know soon enough." Zuma said as the two walked off to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, everyone went on their way. Rubble went to visit Sylvia, Rocky went to visit Emily, Zuma and Skye went for a walk and that left the first two members of the PAW Patrol. Marshall walked over to Chase who was inside his pup-house.

"Hey buddy, wanna go for a walk?" He said knocking on the door. Seconds later the shepherd exited with a smile. "Sure, sounds like fun. Been quite some time since we've spent time together." Chase replied.

"Yeah, it has been. Maybe we can go to Mr. Porter's. You know, for like a drink or something and talk there." Marshall suggested. "That's sounds perfect. Race ya!" Chase shouted as he ran off. Marshall soon took pursuit.

"Did he not hear me say 'Walk'?" Marshall asked himself

The two reached Mr. Porters in less than a minute, Chase winning because of his head-start. Marshall was too tired to complain.

The two sat down at a table, outside the restuarant. Mr. Porter brought them drinks and they were off. Chatting away.

They spoke of recent events, including Marshall's break-up with Everest. Chase felt sorry for him, but decided not to press the issue seeing how upset just bringing up the subject makes his best friend. And the fact that the guilt was now starting to set on the shepherd.

"So, can I ask you something?" Marshall started breaking Chase out of his thought. "Sure buddy." Chase replied. "Well, this is actually something that's been on my mind for quite some time." He said again. Chase looked at him, "Okay, shoot. What's the question?" Chase replied again.

"Well, you know how you've dated a lot of girls right." Marshall said scratching the back of his head with his front paw. "Uhhhhh, yeah." Chase answered. "Well, if you dated so many girls, and it was so easy to ask them out. Why haven't you ever made a move on Skye?" Marshall finally asked.

Chase was shocked. It was a very, very good question. Processing it, Chase was finally ready to come clean.

"Well..." He started.

"Yesssss." Marshall said, feeling impatient.

"You see, the thing about Skye is, she's different. Whenever I'm around her, I get nervous. I mean, she is one of my best friends and I care about her, but it doesn't feel right, if you know what I mean." Chase answered.

"Nope, not at all." Marshall replied cluelessly.

Chase huffed, "I mean, like when I'm around her and were playing like friends, or even talking like friends, its awesome and I love it. But as soon as like I try to make a move, my stomach feels like its eating itself, and I feel sick. And worst of all, its the look on Skye's face. Its like she's begging me not to. Not that I blame her ofcourse." Chase continued...

Marshall was finally catching on to what he was saying. "But that's just you being shy. Its romantic, you know, being shy around the girl you like." Marshall countered.

"No, I'm not shy. The whole atmosphere just starts to feel akward. And not romantic akward, like, akward akward, like bad akward. And I just end up walking away." Chase finished.

That's when Marshall finally understood the reason why Chase had seem to lose interest in Skye.

Chase noticed that by Marshall's facial expression, that he understood. And Chase isn't gonna lie, it felt good to finally get that of his chest and it was even better that someone understood. Marshall truly was his best buddy.

"I get it Chase. I totally get it." He said, chuckling as he took a sip from his glass.

"To make it easier to understand, me and Skye dating would be as bad as you and Skye dating." Chase commented.

Right after he said that, Chase swore, he'd seen the biggest spit-take any dalmatian had ever taken. Ever!

Marshall spat out water like his life depended on it, and right after started coughing as some got into his wind-pipe. As he came to, he told everyone looking that he was okay and to resume eating.

Marshall then glanced at the laughing shepherd. "Are you crazy. Me and Skye! I mean, she's beautiful, but she's like my sister. It would be like incest!" Marshall shouted.

Chase stopped laughing seeing that the dally understood fully now what he meant. Just as he was about to speak, a dog aproached them. She was female and a breed like Hachiko's. She stood on her hind legs, putting her front paws on their table.

"Hi Chasey!" She greeted, putting her right front paw on Chase's front paw that was on the table. Marshall just stared in amazement at the girl right beside him...

After she greeted, Chase looked the other way, pretending not to notice her. She gasped, "So rude." She said tapping his shoulder.

He looked at her, "Hi Sarah." He greeted. "Hi, again. Just came to ask you, how's your buddy Zuma doing?" She asked.

Chase smiled. "Absolutely fabulous. I swear I've never seen him so happy." He answered, knowing it would make her angry. "Haha, very funny. Just tell him that I miss him okay. Please." She pleaded with her puppy eyes. Chase cursed the fact that he was such a gentlmen. "Fine, I'll tell him when I see him." He answered.

"Thank you handsome. You never could say 'No' to me." She said brushing her paw across his cheek only for him to push it away. She turned her head to meet two shining, gorgeous blue eyes. She gasped.

"Who's your friend over here?!" She asked putting her other paw on Marshall's paw. He swore, he'd never blsuhed so much before. "He's so CUTE." She stated. His face got even more red, while he mentally cursed his white fur.

"This is Marshall. You remember. Zuma told you about him and the rest of us." Chase answered her original question. "Ohhhh yeah. Well I never actually met him. What's wrong cutie? You seem down." She said rubbing his paw lightly.

"Ohh, uh, uhm, well. Its nothing really." He answered. "He just broke up with his girlfriend." Chase stated, properly answering the question for Marshall. "Ohh, that's too bad. Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, besides Chase here, give me a call." She said, smiling at Marshall.

His blush became even worse, and he was smiling from ear to ear. She them called Mr, Porter and asked to borrow his pen, and some paper, where she wrote her number down for him. She handed it to Marshall. "Here you go." She said.

"Thanks." Marshall replied, extremely happy.

"Well, see ya cutie." She said. She then looked at Chase. "By Chasey, and don't forget to tell Zuma what I said." She said as she walked off. Chase looked, angrily at Marshall. It wasn't even a day since he broke up with Everest, and he was already accepting numbers from other girls.

Chase just wanted to punch Marshall right in his face, but remembered, he was just as bad for what he did to her, on the same day even.

'Poor Everest. What did she do to deserve all of this?' He thought as he mentally punched himself.

Soon the day went by. Skye really did enjoy the day with her Zuma. He always knew how to make her smile. They headed in for dinner and shortly after, to bed. Another day without missions.

"Maybe Daring Danny X moved to another city." Ryder said to himself.

Zuma and Skye decided to sleep in their seperate pup-houses, but just for tonight, in-case Ryder wanted to check on them.

The hours ticked by, and the soft snores could be heard from all the snoozing pups. Untill, a certain police pup's puphouse door opened. He exited walking passed the pink pup-house, towards the orange one. He soflty knocked on the door.

"Zuma. Hey Zuma." He called. He then opened the pup-house to find the sleeping labrador.

'He looks so peaceful...' Chase thought. "This is for this morning." He whispered as he violently shook Zuma awake.

Zuma's eyes shot open as he jumped up looking at the smirking shepherd by his side. "What the fuck Chase?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I need to talk to you." Chase said getting staright to the point. "Couldn't it wait till morning?" Zuma asked yawning.

"I-I just really need to talk to you about something. Its eating me alive and I just can't get it off my chest. Please Zuma." Chase pleaded. Zuma looked into his eyes, seeing that the shepherd was really hurt and he hated seeing him like this.

"Well, let's talk." Zuma answered with a smile. Chase smiled back and led Zuma to the big oak in the middle of the garden. "So what's wrong buddy?" Zuma asked.

Chase looked at him with teary eyes.

"I fucked up big-time Zuma..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude, what do you mean, you fucked up?" Zuma asked, looking at the teary german shepherd.

"I...I." Was all he could say.

Zuma looked at him even more worried. He was repeating the fact that he 'fucked up', meaning it was bad. Really, really bad. Zuma's eyes became wide. "Ohhhhh, no. Don't tell me you made a girl pregnant..."

Chase looked at Zuma dumbfounded. "Dude, you idiot. I TOLD you to becareful!" Zuma shouted.

"Woah, woah. Zuma, buddy, I didn't make anyone pregnant." Chase stated, laughing at the labrador's theory.

"Phew, thank God. I was gonna fist you in your face." Zuma said chuckling to himself. But Chase ceased his laughter. His smile fading away...

Yep, Zuma was worried again.

"You're probably gonna want to kill me, after I tell you what I did Zuma..." He said. Zuma just stared. "Ok, so tell me. What did you do?" Zuma asked.

5 minutes later...

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Chase shouted as Zuma gave him one hard smack on his head. Chase placed his paws over where he was smacked, before he was roughly tackled to the ground by the labrador.

"You stupid fuck! How could you do that?!" Zuma shouted atop the german shepherd as he raised his paw to smack him again. Chase raised his paws over his face for protection,

"Zuma! Wait! Just let me explain. Please..." He pleaded, not wanting to get hit. Again.

Zuma took a glance at the shepherd, paw still raised in the air. Contemplating what to do, he decided to give Chase a chance to explain.

'Innocent, till proved guilty.' Zuma thought.

"This better be good..." Zuma stated, as he got off the shepherd and allowed him to sit up again.

Chase was relieved that he didn't get hit again.

'Zuma hits hard!' He thought.

After getting up, he took a deep breathe before he started explaining. "Zuma, I know what I did was really bad-"

"No shit." Zuma said cutting him off. Clearly annoyed.

Chase just continued, "I didn't mean to do it you know. To kiss her. The moment just felt so right. And I could see it in her eyes. Its like she was begging me to do it. But I should've stopped when she told me to. I don't know what came over me..."

Zuma just looked at him, slightly less angry then before. "But dude, you can't go and kiss your best-friend's girl. Its not ri-"

"They broke up Zuma..." Chase said cutting him off. That was a shock to Zuma. He never knew that Marshall and Everest would break-up. It didn't seem likely.

"Still, you shouldn't have done it. And what you said to her. How could you say such things to someone so close to you. You made her feel like a whore." Zuma stated, lecturing the shepherd.

"I know. I know...I'm an idiot...Sorry." Chase replied to his lecture. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to dude. You need to take that big ass of yours, go up to Jake's mountain tomorrow and apologize to her." Zuma said firmly.

"But she doesn't want to see me, let alone talk to me." Chase said looking down as his ears drooped down as well.

"Dude, trust me. Find a way to make her listen. Then, speak from the heart. Don't speak from your balls. From your heart. Trust me, she'll listen. She really cares for you..." Zuma said feeling the anger leave him completely.

Chase ears perked up after Zuma said that she cared for him. "You really think so?" He asked, skeptical. "Trust me. I know so. Have I ever let down before?" Zuma asked smiling.

Chase had to admit, Zuma had never, ever, EVER, let him down. So he just smiled.

Zuma smiled back at him, "Is someone in-loveeeeeeee?" Zuma asked teasingly. Chase's eyes widened. "What?! With Everest?" He asked shocked.

Zuma knodded his head. Chase regained his composure.

"Well, maybe a little..." He replied as the two friends laughed. Thay ended up talkin untill 3 AM before deciding to hit the hay. Chase had to sleep, he had an important mission to get to later on during the day.

After watching Chase enter his pup-house and close it. Zuma made his way over to the pink helicopter pup-house. Opening the door quietly, he moved in and snuggled next to angel. He caught a glimse of the smile on her face before falling asleep himself.

5 hours later...

The pups were enjoying breakfast. Chase asked to be excused saying that he had important police work to get to. After being excused, he got a wink from Zuma as he walked out.

He hopped into his police cruiser and was on his way. Hs heart was pounding out of his chest all the way up to the mountain. Upon arrival, he parked his vehicle a few metres from the cabin.

Hopping out, he walked over to it. He made his way to the light blue pup-house. Unsure if she was awake or not, he moved to knock on the door but just then it opened, revealing the beautiful husky, as she stepped out.

"Hi Everest..." He greeted. Taking one glance at the shepherd. She walked away without saying a word.

"Everest wait." He called out as he grabbed her paw only for her to forcefully pull it away. "Don't. Touch. Me." She stated coldly.

"Okay, I won't. But can I please just talk to you. Please. Please. I'm just asking for five minutes." He pleaded, but seeing the unchanging, cold look on her face, she wasn't budging.

"Okay, just one minute. Please..." He pleaded again. She let out a soft growl. "Fine, you got sixty seconds..." She said, coldly, again.

"Okay listen. I fucked up, okay. I never meant to say what I did. Listen, you're not a whore. You're a beautiful, beautiful lady that others should be jealous of. I just couldn't help seeing the look in your eyes. You seemed so longing for affection that you so rightfully deserve..." He started.

But he was so caught up, thinking what to say next that he didn't see the change in her facial expressions. He layed down on his stomach looking up at her, as if he was begging.

"I would never want to hurt you. You're one of my best friends. I really care about you. I was just an idiot. But, I was honestly just trying to make you feel better. I just did it in the wrong way." He continued, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"You got me begging at you paws Everest. I'll do anything for you. And I'll never say such things to you again. I miss you. Its been one day, and I already can't live without you. And even if you say 'No', I'm just gonna keep apologizing untill you forgive me." He finished.

She just stared at him, trying hard to supress a smile that was forming on her face. So she walked away from him.

Chase sighed, seeing that he failed...

"I was just gonna go for a little early snowboarding. You wanna join?" She suddenly asked.

His eard perked up, as a smile formed on his face. "Sure, I'd love to." He replied. She smiled as the to headed off...

2 months later...

Chase was tired. Why?

Because he had just had one of the most tiring days at the police station. He got a phone call from Rocky, saying he had to fix a car that Daring Danny X crashed during the day. It seemed that lunatic was dong his stunts in cars now.

Chase tried not to dwell to much on the things that were making him even more tired. He drove up to cabin that sat ontop of the mountain. Hopping off he walked over to the door.

Opening it, he walked in.

"Daddy's home!" He called out.

"Oh yes. He is." He heard her reply as she walked over to him. Wrapping her paws around his neck, they kissed for a few seconds.

"I love you Chase." She said.

"I love you to. Everest..."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Not a very long chapter. Just wanted to show the two couples in this one**

Everest lead Chase to the couch. The two hopped up and took a seat. Everest then removed Chase's helmet and unzipped his jacket before pushing him on his back and standing over him.

He smiled as she pressed her lips against his own. "So how was work?" She asked smiling at him, breaking the kiss. "Fucking tiring." He answered. She giggled.

"Happy anniversary my hansome boy." She said giving a peck on his lips.

"Happy anniversary my baby." He responded. "I got you something..." He said smiling. "What?" She asked excitedly. He smiled as she let him up. He reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a black box.

He opened it revealing a shiny, new necklace with a heart attached to it. She gasped looking at how beautiful it was. He put it around her neck and clipped it at the back.

Everest glanced at it dangling from her neck. "Its beautiful." She said. "Yeah. Thats why it reminds me of you..." Chase responded.

She pushed him back down smiling at him. "I love you." She said as she glanced at those beautiful amber eyes of his. In the mere seconds before he responded, the memories of how they came to be flooded her mind.

2 months ago...

During the days after Chase apologised, he made sure that he visited the husky every day for as long as he could. He was in love and he needed to see her as much as possible. He was obviously ready to make his move but he knew that she needed time.

'One month should be enough.' He thought back then.

Everest remembered the day he asked her on a date. Her answer was 'yes' but she didn't realise how badly she would fall for the shepherd. That night when he brought her home. Right where they shared their first kiss, they kissed again.

It was perfect...

Better than perfect...

Back to the present...

And one month later here they are. A happy couple that really dont have much to worry about. Well there was one thing. One pup actually.

Yep. You guessed it right.

It was Marshall...

The biggest fear the couple had was the dalmatian finding out they were secretly together. They were very afraid of how he would react. The only ones who knew about them were Zuma, Skye and Jake. Nobody else knew. Not even Ryder...

"I love you to." He responded breaking the husky from her thoughts.

They kissed again. It always became rough. It was the way they liked it. "Could you two please get a room." They heard someone say.

Breaking their kiss the both looked up to see Jake staring down at them. "Were in it." Everest replied. "No, youre both in my living room." He retaliated walking away towards the door.

Everest got up placing her front paws over the couch. "Get a job..." she stated, smiling, knowing what she did. Jake turned around placing his hand over his heart. "Hurtfullllllll!" He replied looking all ashamed.

They both shared a quick laugh before he walked out. "Laters you two." He said aloud.

Evereat laid back on top of Chase. "Now where were we?" She asked playfully before kissing him again.

Back at the lookout...

Zuma and Skye were sitting under the big oak in the middle of the yard, looking forward towards Adventure bay. "Happy two month anniversary my angel." Zuma said giving her a kiss on yhe lips.

"Nxaa. Happy two month to my sexy boy." She replied with a smile. She then felt him wrap his paws around her from behind.

"Baby. When are we gonna...you know...like kick things up a little." He asked. Skye knew what he meant. She looked up staring into thos gorgeous green eyes.

She took a deep breathe. "Okay. I'll make you a deal. When Ryder finishes our new rooms, thats when we'll do it." She stated. "Promise?" Zuma asked. "I promise." She replied.

"I love you..." He said.

"I love you too." She replied.

"You wanna see something cool?" He asked. Skye looked at him. "Sure. What is it?" She asked but Zuma just smiled...

But deep in the forest, something horrible was happening. Two unknown figures were walking side by side. The one was taller than the other.

"When are we gonna attack dad?" The unknown figure asked. "Soon my son. Soon..."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys and girls can forgive me.

Everest walked out the cabin with Chase. She honestly couldn't think of any other moment in her life when she was this happy. Trying pizza for the first time or even being found by Jake couldn't compare.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow sweetie pie." Chase said smiling. "See you tomorrow my hansome boy." She replied giving him a kiss on the lips. They then hugged. Ohhhhhh, how Everest loved Chase's hugs. They were the best hugs ever.

Breaking the hug, she watched the handsome shepherd walk over to his police cruiser, hop in and with one final wave, he drove off...

Everest sure was happy. But, the fact that Marshall never knew about their relationship was still worrying her. How would he react if he found out?

Would he be happy? Sad? Angry?

She couldn't tell. Eveb though it was an ordinary day, Everest had a very bad feeling. Call it women's intuition, animal instict or even both, she felt like something bad was going to happen.

She even felt like she was being watched!

Checking her surroundings, she saw nothing. 'Silly me...' She thought. She looked down the mountain seeing the happy snowboardersenjoying themselves as usual. Everest decided to grab her own board and hit the slopes herself.

Little did she know, a few pairs of eyes were actually watching her, hidden behind the cabin. The unknown figures smilled, running off into the woods.

Back at the lookout...

Rubble walked over into the living room, where Sylvia was currently watching tv. He made his way over to her and laid next to her. She snuggled up into his big, muscular chest and the two continued watching tv.

While this was happening, Rocky went to visit Emily. The two had been going out for three yeras now, but he couldnt get enough. He was hoping that Ryder would finish their new rooms soon so she could move in with him.

Marshall on the other hand was kust returning from a date. He had been casually dating since his break-up with Everest. But some part of him wanted her back. And by some part, he meant every fibre of his being. He would find a way to make things up to her and get her back. Its been a whole month, but he knew that giving her some time would be better for her in the end

So he thought...

But on the brighter side of things, Zuma and Skye were now dating for two months solid. Skye could not have been happier. Not only was Zuma the sweetest guy ever, but also the sexiest dog in Adventure Bay. So a win-win for Skye herself. Oooohhh, how she loved Zuma so much. She couldn't think of anyone else to be with in her life. One month ago, the two came out and told the rest of the team about their relationship.

Everyone was thrilled. They always knew Skye and Zuma would end up together.

Everyone was shocked at Chase's reaction. They all knew of the shepherd's crush on the cockapoo, but due to recent events, it vanished. Not that the rest of the team knew. Chase was happy for them. Right now, Zuma and Skye were sun bathing together...

A few moments later, Chase returned home. Ready for some relaxation. It had been a long day at work and boy was he tired. After changing his police cruiser back into his pup-house, he was ready to hit the hay.

Untill...

"Paw Patrol! To the lookout!" They heard Ryder call through their pup-tags.

(You guys know the rest.)

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder, sir." Chase stated as usual. Even in their adolescent years, they couldn't break tradition.

"Pups, we have a serious problem." Ryder stated grimly.

"Let me guess, Alex burned down Mr Porte's restaurant. Again." Zuma stated making everyone laugh except Ryder.

"No, worse. There was a break-in at the Adventure Bay Motel. They've taken hostages and the police can't get in." Ryder stated.

The pups were now dead quite. There was a time and a place for everything. Right now, jokes had to be put away. People's lives were at stake.

Little did the Paw Patrol know, how badly this rescue would affect them all as a family in the end...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : Sorry for the long wait. Again. I juat want to say that I will finish this story. It will not become one of those forgotten stories.

The Paw patrol stood now with serious faces, after hearing what their owner had just said. Right now a group of civilians were being held hostage in one of the Adventure Bay Motels. Ryder required the entire crew to tag along for this rescue. Making their way over to the motel they were all worried for what might happen, but as with every mission, they had to hope for the best.

After reaching the motel, they all pulled up infront of it while Skye hovered above. The police were seen at the entrance of the motel evacuating the rest of the residents so no more could be taken as hostages or get in the way if things got a little dicey.

"The Paw patrol, glad you're here." The captain police dog stated. "What's the problem sir?" Chase asked. "Well, there three thieves up there on the 5th floor in apartment 5d holding the residents of that room hostage. They've taken most of the merchandise from the rooms on that floor and now were at a deadlock with these tyrants." The police captain informed.

"God. What do we do sir?" Ryder asked. "We were hoping you would have a plan for us Ryder." He stated. Ryder rubbed his head, contemplating what should be done. "Wait a minute." Zuma stated. Everyone turned their attention to the chocolate lab. "The ventilation shafts. If you could get someone in there...", "They could sneak right into the apartment thats being used by the assholes." Rocky finished for Zuma. "Smartass." Zuma stated annoyed.

"Brilliant! Chase, you're the number one pup for this job." The captain exclaimed. "Yes sir!" Chase replied. He quickly moved over to the ventilation shafts located on the side of the building. Rocky ran over and using his claw unhinged the opening for the spy pup to enter. Chase made his way through the ventilation. Skye aided him from outside by using her infared goggles to guide Chase to the right room. "Atta girl..." Zuma said, proud of his beautiful girlfriend.

Chase slowly shimmied across the section of the ventilation above the used room. He heard the voices of the three men as they tried to bargain with the police through a stolen walkie-talkie. Chase slowly dropped from the ventilation ro the ground. He found himself in the kitchen and made his way over to the living room where the voices could be heard. As he reached the room he picked up a freah scent of blood. Someone was killed!

As he took a glance while hiding by the door frame he saw a policeman's body laying on the ground. He was shot. A visible blood stain could be noticed beneath the body. Chase noticed the three hostages. A father, mother and daughter. They were tied up.

Looking across them he noticed only one guard at the front door. Thia meant the others were probably still raiding the other apartments. This meant that Chase had the perfect opportunity. He radioed the others telling the police to keep the thieves occupied by falsely accepting the terms they wanted while Skye lowered her harness to the correct window for a little pick-up.

Everything was set. Chase made his way over to the three hoatages showing that he was of no threat. He motioned for them to remain quite. He untied them with ease. They all made their way over to the window aa the father latched onto the harness. His wife grabbed onto him as well as his daughter. They were well informed by Ryder that he fitted Skye's harness to hold up to five full grown people at once. As the people were lowered. Chase silently readied his net and POW! He trapped the first thief with ease.

The police made their way up the building. Chase took cover after hearing shots coming from outside the room. But eventually the rest were also aprehended. The police took all three thieves down and out of the motel. "Good job Chase." The captain stated shaking Chases's paw. "Your dad would be proud." He said. Chase smiled after hearing what the captain said untill they smelled something.

It was gas. The kind used in gas stoves. "Sir, if anything sparks the entire motel could ex-" but Chase didn't get to finish. One of the residents left their stove on. All of the stoves used were gas stoves.

One was left on after the residents were evacuated. And while the short shootout occured a stray bullet hit the gas pipes that carry gas to all the stoves in the motel. After that one spark.

BOOM!

The entire motel was engulfed in flames while the explosion sent almost everyone flying into police cars and ironically ambulances as well. "Chase!" the Paw patrol sreamed in horror as they watched the burning building.

Not waiting anothet second. Marshall jumped up and was at his fire truck spraying as much of the fire as he could. Untill...

Zuma ran directly into the building, but before entering a large piece of burning wood was about to crash in front of the doorway blocking it completely. Zuma ran as fast as he could and with great agility slid under the beam as it fell. "Zuma!" Skye shouted as she watched the only dog she could ever love run into the burning building. Even if Zuma made it out alive, his girlfriend was gonna kill him and so was the rest of team.


	11. Chapter 11

Zuma jumped up onto his paws after sliding into the burning building. The entire building was falling apart. He knew he didn't have much time. He needed to find Chase fast!

"Zuma! What are you doing?!" Zuma cringed his ears after hearing Skye scream that through his pup-tag. "I gotta find Chase baby." He relplied as calmly as possible. "No Zuma! Its too dangerous!" she screamed again. Zuma knew how worried she must've been.

"Don't worry my sexy. Im totally fi-" but Zuma didn't get to finish as a large burning plank fell from above. Zuma rolled out of the way just in time for the plank to miss him. "What was that?!" he heard Skye shout through his pup-tag. "Uhhhhh…My stomach." Zuma answered as he made his way over to the stairs.

"Zuma its too dangerous. Please come out!" Skye pleaded. "Listen sweety. Im totally fine *cough* but I need your help *cough* okay. Just calm down and fly in front of the building for me." He replied. Skye could hear Zuma coughing. The fumes were getting to him. She knew she had to help, fast, so she did exactly what he asked.

Making her way to the front of the building, she turned her copter to face the building. "Okay Zumy. I'm here." She replied scared and worried as hell. "Alright baby. Now use your heat-vision goggles to look through the building and tell me where Chase is." Zuma stated as calmly as he could.

Skye did what she was told. Turning on her heat-vision goggles, she looked directly at the building. She saw a figure making his way up the stairs. She knew it was Zuma. Luckily the stairs weren't totally on fire so Zuma could make his way up quicker.

Skye searched through the building for a heat signature. Since the building was on fire, it was proving quite challenging. She looked at the floor where Chase last was. Checking, she saw a heat signature laying on the ground underneath what looked like wooden planks. It had to be Chase! And Skye noticed him by his long pointy ears.

"Zuma I found him!" she shouted through her pup-tag. "That's my girl. I knew you could do it. Now where is he?" He replied. Skye smiled at his response. "Just head up 3 more floors and you're there. But Zuma you need to hurry. I think Chase is under some wooden planks. He seems knocked out." Skye told him. "On my way!" he replied.

Zuma knew he had to move. Running up the stairs he saw the fumes get thicker. He felt them burn his lungs as he breathed, running up the stairs. Making his way up, he reached the floor that Chase was last seen. Looking at the hallway, he saw flames at every corner. He needed to thread carefully. He quickly rand through the centre of the hallway, running around whatever flames there was untill he saw it…

There on the ground were two wooden planks, slightly on fire. Zuma could see the german shepherd's body underneath. He quickly made his way over to find Chase unconscious. Putting his paws on the planks, he pushed them off of Chase. Grabbing the shepherd, Zuma put him on his back to carry. But then he heard creaking.

Looking up, he saw as the roof gave way and more planks fell. They were heading right for the two pups! Zuma ran forward as fas as he could, just dodging the planks as they fell. He looked back seeing the pile of planks on fire that blocked their path.

'Can't go back that way.' Zuma thought as he coughed more than before. "Zuma! Make your way over to the window, QUICK!" he herad Skye shout through his pup-tag. Zuma turned around looking at the window. "My harness is just outside the window. Jump for it!" Skye shouted. "Atta girl." Zuma said as he ran for the window. He coughed as he ran, his oxygen draining. But he knew he had to get Chase out safely. And if he died, Skye was gonna kill him!

As he reached the window, he readied himself. Just as was more than a meter away, he jumped…

Zuma felt his body break through the glass of the window as he flew through the air. Looking forward he saw Skye's harness. Opening his mouth, he caught onto it. As his body swayed from his momentum, Chase slipped off his back. Zuma lowered his paw and caught the unconscious shepherd just in time.

The building itself seemed to erupt as the flames grew bigger. Another explosion occurred mere seconds after Zuma escaped with Chase. It was just in a nick of time.

Skye lowered the two pups to the ground as she jumped out of her copter. She ran over to Zuma with tears in her eyes. She watched as Ryder and the other pups ran to him as well.

The 16 year old boy ran to his pups, grabbing Zuma as tightly as he could. "Don't you ever run into a burning building again. YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted as he hugged the life out of his pup. Zuma welcomed the embrace of his owner before coughing vigorously. Ryder let him down to give Zuma some room for air.

Marshall came over to Zuma with an oxygen mask. Placing it over the labrador's muzzle enabling him to breathe in from the mask. Skye ran over grabbing onto her Zuma as he hugged her back. "Don't ever do that again!" she shouted hitting Zuma on his shoulder. Zuma winced at the pain.

"I'm sorry." He said through the air mask. Skye just held onto him digging her head into his chest. The others quickly moved Chase to Marshall's ambulance and they were off to the hospital with the unconscious shepherd.

Everybody made their way to the hospital behind Marshall, with Rocky towing Chase's police cruiser and Skye still mad at Zuma. Zuma knew that he and Skye had to talk when they got the chance. He had to apologise for making his baby so scared.

They made it to the hospital in record time, getting Chase a doctor as quickly as they could. Then came the worst part of all. Telling Everest. Even though only Zuma and Skye knew of their relationship, it still was going to be terrible. Skye contacted her, telling her everything. Everest raced as fast as she could to the hospital while the others waited to hear from the doctor.

Zuma and Skye made their way over to another, empty waiting room away from the others. Zuma knew that he needed to make things up for making his Skye so scared. As they settled in the empty waiting room, he looked deeply into her pink, teary eyes. "I'm so sorry my baby." he started...


	12. Chapter 12

Skye looked at the sexy chocolate labrador with tears in her eyes. "What if I lost you, Zuma?" the cockapoo asked.

"What if you got hurt?" she asked again.

"I know, I know... I'm so sorry my baby. I just... I had to go... I had to save him." Zuma answered with tears in his own eyes.

"But what if... I mean..." the cockapoo couldn't even finish. She just continued to sob.

Zuma walked over to his beautiful girlfriend. Wrapping his paws around her, he held her close. She snuggled up into his warm, toned chest. She couldn't live without her Zuma.

"Never do anything that reckless again. You hear me?" She said hitting him on his chest. He winced.

"Never again!" she shouted.

Zuma tightened his grip around her.

"I promise you my sexy. I'll never ever, ever do anything to bring tears to those gorgeous eyes of yours. Never again." Zuma uttered giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at him. "I wanna be the reason you smile everyday. And by God, I'm gonna be. No matter what."

"Promise?" she asked

He pressed his lips firmly to hers, showing her he would never break his promise.

"I promise..." he answered. She smiled. She loved his kisses.

"Damn I love those sexy lips." Zuma said giving her another kiss. She giggled kissing back. The kiss got rougher and they were loving it.

Shortly after breaking it, Zuma wiped the tears from Skye's eyes. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you to." She replied as the two made their way to the waiting room where the others were.

The waiting room was quiet. Ryder was sitting on one of the benches with his head down. Katie right next to him holding him from his left side.

Everest sat on the floor. Hoping her handsome boy would be alright. The tears leaked down her eyes. One by one...

Marshall and Rocky sat side by side. Rocky leaning on the taller dalmatian trying not to cry himeself. While Marshall rested his head on the mixed breed's.

Rubble sat alone wondering if Chase was alright or not. Not sure what to say or do.

The door opened, making everyone raise their heads.

It was only Zuma and Skye. By the looks on their faces, the rest knew they made up.

Skye took a glance at Everest, seeing tears in her eyes. Skye knew how she felt. She watched her Zuma run into a burning building that was completely falling apart. She felt Zuma give her a light bump and gesture over to the sobbing husky.

Skye knew she had to comfort her best friend. After giving Zuma a quick kiss on the cheek, she walked over to the husky.

Zuma on the other hand made his way over to Rubble. He wrapped his left foreleg over the bulldog and pulled him close. Rubble smiled. He looked up at the labrador. "Please don't ever run into a burning building again." He politely asked.

Zuma loved the bulldog's innocence. "Never again-"

The door opened again making everyone turn their heads.

A doctor walked in. Female. She had light brown skin with dark brown eyes. Her hair was blonde and went down to her neck. A very beautiful doctor.

"My name, is doctor Lira." She said introducing herself.

"Hi doctor Lira." Ryder greeted shaking her hand. "How is he?" he asked concerned.

The doctor sighed... "Chase... Is going to be just fine." She answered with a smile.

A sigh of relief was heard from everyone. Everest relieved as all hell.

"Thank you doctor. Thank you..." Ryder said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"May we see him?" Zuma asked. The doctor shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but Chase is still recovering. He has large, mild burns on his back, stomach and his left hind leg. He needs to rest. But in a few days he'll be good as new. I will allow his owner to see him. But only you. The rest of you can see him tomorrow during visiting hours which start at six." The doctor stated calmly.

Ryder understood. Sending the pups home, he followed the doctor to Chase's room. Walking in he saw the german shepherd laying on a hospital bed. Chase was awake and noticed his owner standing at the doorway. His tail began to wag.

"Hey Ryder sir." He greeted. "Hey there handsome." A voice greeted back from behind Ryder. Ryder turned around to see Zuma standing right behind him.

"Zuma, i said 'Go home'." Ryder inquired as Zuma walked over to the bed.

Zuma chuckled. "Come on Ryder. I stopped listening to you like what, six years ago." Zuma said hopping up onto Chase's bed. Ryder rolled his eyes and made his way to over to bed himself.

Chase looked up at Zuma. He held his paw up and Zuma grabbed it, firmly. "You risked your life for me." The shepherd said squeezing Zuma's paw. "Of course I did." The labrador said, squeezing Chase's paw back.

"When I get outta here, Vodka's on me." Chase stated. Zuma chuckled, "I'll hold you to that." He replied.

Ryder ruffled the fur on Zuma's head after hearing what the two were planning. He looked down at his pup. "You get well soon buddy." He said giving Chase a kiss on his forehead.

Zuma lifted his paws up signaling he wanted to be carried. Ryder rolled his eyes again picking the labrador off the bed with Chase laughing behind them as they walked out.

Making their way out the hospital, Ryder took Zuma over to his hovercraft. Zuma hopped in, "Race ya home!" he taunted as he started up his engine. "You're on!" Ryder said quickly reacting and hopping onto his atv. And like that the two were off.

After 20 minutes of driving, Zuma won by a nose. Once home, the two decided to hit the hay. Zuma made his way over to Skye's pup-house, he entered to check on her. After a quick kiss on the cheek, Zuma left to get some sleep. After everything that happened, he needed it.

As he walked out he saw Ryder sitting on a lawn chair out in the yard. He walked over to spikey haired teenager. "You okay Ryder?" Zuma asked as he reached him.

"Yeah... Just thinking buddy." Ryder answered. He then tapped his lap and Zuma hopped up. He laid on his owner's legs as Ryder stroked the fur on his head. He was Ryder's dog after all, so comforting the teen was exactly what Zuma needed to do.

As the two sat there, their eyes slowly closed. Ryder leaned his head back but as he was about to sleep, Zuma's head shot right up. Ryder was startled. "What's wrong buddy?" he asked.

Zuma looked intently at the trees that lead into the forest at the bottom of the hill. His ears perked as he listened. "Nothing Ryder. Probably a squirrel or something." The lab answered as he laid his head back down.

The two then slowly drifted off into Lala land.

But in the forest were two pairs of eyes, watching carefully at the boy and his pup.

"See, he did hear you, stupid." A female voice angrily whispered at the other figure.

"Sorry.", he whispered back. She groaned. "Come on. We gotta tell dad what happened to the shepherd." The unknown female figure stated as she walked off. The male figure soon followed.

"What do you think dad wants with that labrador? I mean he's just a regular dog. Right?" the male figure asked.

"I wish I knew brother. I wish I knew..." Was all she could she say.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. A bit of a cliffhanger, I must say.

Zuma and Ryder woke up on the camping chair with the sun beaming on them. Zuma groaned hopping down from Ryder's lap, stretching after he landed. Ryder stood up and did the same.

"Morning Ryder." Zuma greeted sleepily.

"Morning pal. How'd you sleep?" Ryder asked, a sleepy smile plastered on his face.

"Pretty good actually. You're quite comfy dude." Zuma answered. "Heh. I guess so." Chuckled Ryder. "So, breakfast?" he asked.

"You know it!" the lab answered excitedly before lifting his paws up, signaling he wanted 'upsies' again.

Ryder shook his head, "Nope. Not this time. You're walkin pretty boy." Ryder replied. Zuma whimpered, putting on the best and cutest puppy eyes he could. Ryder's answer went unchanged.

"It's still no..."

Five seconds later...

"You know, I spoil you too much, Zuma." Ryder said groggily as he walked, carrying the teenage lab in his hands. Zuma responded by licking his owner's cheek make him laugh.

"That's cuz you love me too much Ryder."

Ryder chuckled, "I guess so. Man you're getting heavy." He said struggling to carry his pup.

"Muscle mass baby. I'm too buff." Zuma stated, proud of his muscular body while making his owner laugh. Again.

Ryder continued toward the lookout. Zuma asked to be dropped of at Skye's pup-house. After doing so, the spikey teen headed into the lookout.

Walking to the kitchen, he saw Marshall already eating. Surprised to see the dalmatian up so early.

"Morning Marshall. What are you doing up so early?"

Marshall looked up at the teen. "Morning Ryder. Ohhh, I got up extra early, because I wanted to go visit Chase." The dalmatian replied with a heavy heart thinking of his best friend.

Ryder felt the heaviness in his heart as well. "Well, tell Chase I'll visit him a bit later, kay pal." Ryder replied.

"Sure thing Ryder sir." Marshall said puffing his chest out like Chase making Ryder laugh. "Okay sergeant Marshall." He said before walking into the kitchen.

Marshall quickly finished the rest of his food and was already in his fire-truck and on his way. He couldn't wait to his big brother. 'Maybe I should pick up those chocolates he likes.' Marshall thought as he drove to the hospital.

Everest was on her way to the hospital. Fighting the tears as much as she could. After arriving, she was already in the elevator, going up to Chase's floor. She made her way over to his room, stopping by the open door.

Chase laid on his bed in a hospital gown. Pup-sized. He turned his head toward the door and guess what he saw...

"Hi there my baby." He greeted, happy as hell to see his Everest.

"Don't you 'Hi baby' me." She responded. He could tell how upset she was. Chase tapped the side of his bed. Everest stood still for a moment before walking up to him. She hopped up beside him.

Chase sat up slowly, feeling sharp pain on all the burnt areas of his body. Everest put a paw on his chest stopping him. "You need to lie down Chasey." She told him sternly.

"Nonsense." He replied stubbornly as he sat upright. He looked deeply into her beautiful, teary eyes.

"Come here..." he said opening his paws.

She gripped onto the shepherd. He silently hissed at the pain of her grabbing his injured body, but he didn't care. He held onto her letting her sob onto his big chest.

"Ohhh Chase. God. I thought I lost you..." She sobbed gripping him tighter. "Come on now. You'll never lose me. Never ever." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at him with her teary eyes. "Promise?" she asked.

"I promise... my snowflake." He replied.

"God, I love you." Everest said, a smile on her face.

"I love you too..." Chase responded, kissing her on her lips.

*Clap*

*Clap*

*Clap*

Chase and Everest broke their kiss after hearing the three claps. They both turned to look at the door.

And guess who they saw?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N : Sorry for the long wait. Again. There's a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. See if you can spot it. If you can't, than make a mental note of this chapter. You'll realise it later. Anywayyyyyyy! On with the story.

Marshall continued to clap his paws.

"Wow. Just...wow."

"Here I am, making my way to the hospital to see my best friend, and this is what I find." He had a smile on his face, but Chase and Everest knew it wasn't a happy one.

To be honest, the two were frozen with fear from head-to-tail. This was exactly what they were afraid would happen.

"Man oh man. And... And, I even brought you your favourite chocolate, Chase." Marshall stated holding the chocolate in his right paw. "Ya know, that 'Dog Safe' chocolate that you love so much."

He threw the box of chocolates flying across the room. It flew right over Everest's head, smashing into the wall on the opposite side with a loud thud.

The two couldn't utter a single word...

The words just couldn't form in Chase's mouth while Everest was still recovering from the box of chocolates almost killing her!

"So this is how things are huh? This is why you didn't want to speak to me, isn't it Everest?" Marshall asked with a straight face.

"For the past two months, you and I have barely said two words to each other. Now I know why. This is why you broke up with me isn't it..."

Everest shook her head, "No it wasn-"

"Yes it was!" Marshall shouted. Everest again couldn't speak. "It was. You just wanted to be with Chase didn't you. That's why you suddenly broke up with me. That's why you ended our relationship when I did absolutely nothing wrong!" The dalmatian was fuming.

"No it wasn't!" Chase shouted back. "It wasn't like that Mar-"

"Don't even fucking speak to me." Marshall cussed, cutting Chase off. He shook his head in utter disappointment.

"Well, I hope the two of you have a wonderful life. And uh, oh yeah. I hope you both rot in hell. See ya!" That was his last words before walking to the door. Everest hopped down as quick as she could. She ran over to the dalmatian

"Marshall wait." She said grabbing his paw. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Marshall it wasn't like that. Ok. I-" but again he wouldn't let her speak. "Listen Everest. If you wanna be with 'Fake-ass-Handsome-mgee' over there, then I won't stop you. At least now I exactly what kind of girl you are. I'm done with both of you." And with that, he left.

But Everest wasn't finished.

One. She didn't leave Marshall for Chase. And.

Two. He just wouldn't shut up long enough for her to explain what really happened.

So she gave chase. She caught up to him in the middle of the hallway, unbeknownst that Chase also decided to catch up and explain things. What a horrible decision.

Everest grabbed Marshall's paw again, "Will you just listen!" she shouted, tears forming in her pretty blue eyes. His answer was simple.

"No."

"Marshall that's no-" but again he just wouldn't listen.

"Now you listen to me." He said furiously.

"I don't care about what you have to say. I don't care about you or him, anymore. I simply couldn't give two fucks about what happens to either one of you. You could get hit by a train, run over by a car, or even get kidnapped and ripped to shreads by wolves and I still wouldn't give a fuck, Everest." He finished.

There were clear tears in the husky's eyes.

"Watch how to speak to her." Chase threatened, limping next to Everest.

Marshall growled, getting in the shepherd's face. "You know. I should just rip you to pieces right here, right now. I cant believe you would do something like this to me. Both of you." He stated grimly, facing Everest.

"And you're lucky you're injured Chase, or trust me, you'd have a broken face by now." Marshall threatened.

Chase simply had three words for the dalmatian.

"Go for it..." he growled.

Marshall bared his teeth only to be pushed away by Everest. "Don't fucking touch him." She threatened, standing in-front of the shepherd. Years in her eyes.

"Wow. Look at you two. Such a perfect couple. Man oh man. But. Like I said. I couldn't give a shit. Have fun in hell assholes." And with that Marshall was gone...

All Everest could do now was sob.

"Well. That could've gone better." Chase uttered.

She turned around facing the pup she loved so much. "Chase we can't be together." She sobbed.

Chase was shocked. "What?" he asked

"We can't be together Chase. I knew this would happen. I just knew it. And now you and I have both lost Marshall. I knew we were doomed from the beginning. And on top of it, you're not helping. You shouldn't have threatened him." She answered.

Chase shook his head, "No. There's no fucking way I'm losing you. Not over anything. You're right. I really wasn't helping. We'll figure things out. I pro-"

"You're suppose to be in bed!" doctor Lira shouted impaling Chase with a needle containing anesthetics to put him to sleep.

Chase yelped, feeling the sharp needle suddenly impale him. He growled after, yanking it out with his paw and throwing it as far as he could.

He began to feel dizzy but still tried his best to talk to Everest, "Listen. We can't, cant break up. I l-l-love y-you." He said wobbly.

All she could do was remove her collar and then the necklace he bought for their one month anniversary. "I love you to, Chase" was the last thing she said. She picked up his right paw and placed the necklace there.

"No. N-No. Everest wai-wait..." But he couldn't finish. The last thing he remembered was Everest cute backside walking away as everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N : Long wait. I know. Anyway. Bit of a slow chapter. Its more like the clam before the big storm. I've said too much. Enjoy…

Marshall hit the gas pedal as hard as he could. Tires spinning as he drove away from the hospital. He was fuming. He had never been so angry in his entire life. Not even the time he lost his favourite chew toy, was he this mad.

The girl he loved left him for his best friend. How else was he suppose to feel?

Driving as fast as he could, he made it home in lest than five minutes. Flying up the driveway, his tyres screeched as he braked hard, truck stopping perfectly in his parking space. Jumping out, he noticed Zuma and Skye making out in the middle of the yard on a blanket. All Marshall could think was, 'Get a room.' So he stomped his way over to the big oak in the middle of the yard and just sat. Too angry to care about anything.

If Marshall could get away with murder at this point, trust me, he would.

Everest on the other hand couldn't stop crying. The drive home was horrible. Every metre she drove away from Chase just became harder and harder.

He didn't deserve this. He did nothing wrong. Marshall misunderstood what happened, but she was too distraught to think straight.

Every fear that she had about Marshall finding out she was with Chase came true. So all she could do was drive home. Wondering if this mess would ever be fixed. Little did she know, it was about to get worse...

The lookout doors opened as a handsome bulldog stepped out. Rubble stretched his legs, taking in the fresh air. He was about to head to the beach.

He made his way passed Zuma and Skye who were still having their make out session. Rubble just rolled his eyes. He couldn't blame them. He and Sylvia were the same.

He then noticed somebody under the big oak. It was Marshall. "Hey buddy." Rubble greeted walking up to the spotted dalmatian.

"Hey." He sombrely greeted back still looking forward. Rubble found this strange. "Uhh, you ok pal?" He asked slight confused.

"Do I look ok to you?" Marshall answered quite rudely. Rubble was shocked.

"Well I guess not. Sorry for bothering you." He answered as he walked away.

Marshall groaned in annoyance but he knew that he had no right to take his anger out on Rubble.

"Rubble wait up!" he shouted making the bulldog stop. "I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm just not…not really in good mood right now. You were just concerned and I had no right to talk to you like that. I'm sorry pal."

Rubble smiled. He wasn't mad, but he was really impressed by Marshall's maturity. "It's ok. Thought I was annoying you."

"You never annoy me Rubble." Marshall replied with a smile. "So uh. You need anything?" He asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it. I do kinda need a favour." Rubble answered, scratching the back of his head.

Marshall chuckled, "What is it?"

"Well you see, I'm suppose to meet Sylvia at the beach in about five minutes but she said she's bringing a good friend of hers who just moved into Adventure Bay." Rubble started.

"Okayyyy." Marshall said following along.

"I haven't seen Sylvia in a while and I want some alone time with her if you catch my drift." Rubble continued, giving Marshall a wink.

Marshall laughed. "Okay I see. Lemme guess, Sylvia's friend is a girl and you want me to wingman you. So you can have some naughty time with Sylvia."

"Yep. That's exactly what I need. So, you in?" Rubble asked, a grin on his face.

"Sure. Need to get my mind of some things and this will be perfect. Thanks pal. You really are a super-pup, you know." Marshall answered.

Rubble raised his paw as Marshall smacked it. " Anytime pal. Anytime." The bulldog reassured. "Come on. Let's go."

And the two were off. Marshall obviously had many questions roaming through his mind about Sylvia's friend.

Is she pretty?

Does she like tacos?

Is she a husky?

Is she an under-cover spy working for the CIA?

Does she like bananas?

Is she a serial killer?

Does she like shampoo?

All very valid questions. But little did the dalmatian know that this friend of Sylvia's was about to change not only his current mood, but his entire life in ways he never knew…


	16. Chapter 16

A/N : Sorry. Been busy. I just started university. Enjoy.

Marshall and Rubble took a slow walk to the beach seeing as they had fifteen minutes before Sylvia said she would arrive with her friend. A friend who Marshall was still curious about. Like, what if she really didn't like tacos, or she's a lesbian. A million thoughts were running through the dalmatian's mind.

'Maybe Rubble knows.' He thought.

"Hey pal. Have you met this friend of Sylvia's before?"

Rubble shook his head. " Nope. Never. Only know that she's a girl who recently moved here with her owner."

"Oh. Thanks anyway. Can't wait to meet her." Marshall replied excitedly.

"Really?" Rubble asked as they just passed over the bridge.

"Yeah." the dalmatian answered. "Need to get my mind off a few things..." he said grimly.

Nonetheless, Rubble just nodded but wondered what was bothering his pal. Rubble knew that out of all the pups in his family, Marshall was never one to be down or grim. He was always the happy-go-lucky pup that made everyone laugh and smile.

He knew that Everest and Marshall broke up, but that was a couple months back. 'I'll ask him later.' Rubble thought to himself as they reached the beach. Sitting comfortably on the sand, they waited.

Five minutes later...

Rubble turned his head noticing the beautiful shepherd walking towards him with an unknown pup next to her.

"There she is." He said, happy to see his girl. He hugged her, spinning her around as she giggled.

"I missed you to, handsome." Sylvia said as he put her down.

Marshall was happy to see Rubble and Sylvia so happy. It reminded him of how things were before. When he was Ever-

"Oh my God..." his gaze moved pass the happy couple, onto the pup behind them. Marshall couldn't believe his eyes.

Standing there was a gorgeous golden retriever. Her fur was golden-brown, she had sparkly blue eyes and the cutest floppy ears that Marshall just wanted to nibble off.

"So who's your friend?" Rubble asked, not noticing the awestruck dalmatian behind him.

"Oh. Almost forgot. This is Sarah. My best friend from Hawk-Eye City." Sylvia introduced. "Nice to meet you Sarah." Rubble extended his paw to which she happily shook with her own.

"Yeah. Really nice..." Marshall said dreamily. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Well it's nice to meet you to Rubble and..." She trailed off looking at Marshall. He suddenly realised he hadn't introduced himself.

"Oh, I'm uh...I'm..."

"Marshall." Rubble whispered.

"Marshall!" He finished. Sarah giggled. "Well its nice to meet you Marshall." She extended a paw towards him. He gladly accepted, "The pleasure's all mine."

"Well, since we got you two well acquainted, I'm sure Marshall wouldn't mind showing Sarah the rest of Adventure bay." Rubble chimed as he and began to walk away.

"You're ditching me?" Sarah asked shocked. "You're in good paws. Trust me." She called over her shoulder.

Sarah just shook her head. "Don't worry. I'd love to show around Adventure bay." Marshall said more than happy to do so.

Sarah just smiled. "Thank you. So where to first?" She asked eagerly. "Wait. Not yet." Marshall said surprising the retriever.

"Why not?" She asked confused. "First let's make a bet." He said with a smirk. "A bet? What kind of bet?" She asked again.

"I bet you twenty bucks that I could take to a place that has the best tacos you've ever tasted. And I mean like ever." He continued to smirk. "Ha! Not by a long shot dally." She countered. "My owner's grandma makes the best tacos in the world."

"So I guess you have nothing to lose then." He said confidently.

"Fine. You're on." She extended her paw once more. He shook it.

"This way milady..." he said as he lead her off.

Little did Marshall know, how a little bet like this would change his whole life in ways he didn't know were possible...

Somewhere outside Adventure Bay...

"That's it. Tomorrow we attack! Or my pack and I will not assist you. We've been waiting too damn long!" the four legged figure shouted.

The other figure stood tall and spoke back, "It may not be the right time to do so-" but he was cut off. "What do you mean? They're one pup short, and you need our help. If not tomorrow then never. You decide..." he finished.

The taller figure sighed. "You're right. We've wasted enough time already. Tomorrow it is." The figure walked off.

"Tell me something Jax. What does that little labrador mean to you anyway?" The first figure asked.

Jax turned around. And his answer was simple and clear.

"Everything..."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N : Man. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Been busy. I hope you guys can understand… I will try to update more frequently. Promise.

Walking to his favourite taco truck, situated on the far left of Adventure beach, Marshall couldn't be happier. Not to mention the gorgeous girl walking beside him, about to taste the best tacos of her life. He hadn't actually felt this happy in a while. Even before he found out about Chase and Ever-

'NO!' his mind shouted. He wouldn't think about then now. He wanted to enjoy himself for once. And what better way than with eating delicious tacos with a hot girl. "So how long have you lived here in Adventure Bay?" he heard Sarah ask.

"No, no. Save all questions for after you lose our little bet." He responded with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever pretty boy."

Marshall chuckled. 'Thank God he isn't full today' Marshall thought as they reached the truck.

Miguel's Taco Truck.

The sign at the top of the truck read. Four years since Miguel opened his taco truck and he'd been a huge hit since. He has his own little open restaurant on the beach. Tables, chairs, beach umbrellas for the tables, you name it.

Seeing most of the tables empty, Miguel was having a slow day. Luckily for Marshall. The place got pretty packed on a good day. Leading Sarah to one of the tables, he pulled back one of the chairs for the lovely lady. "Why thank you." She said hopping onto the chair.

"No problem." He hopped onto the chair next to hers. "Anything for the pretty lady." He winked.

She rolled her eyes while smiling. "Ah mister Marshall. How are we today?" Miguel himself said approaching the two dogs. "All good amigo." Marshall replied. " So what can I get for you and your lady friend over her?" he asked pulling out a pen and miniature notepad.

"Two tacos please." He replied glancing at Sarah. "Two tacos coming up. Anything else?"

"Nah, just the tacos." Marshall answered. Miguel stepped away to prepare the tacos in his trusty, old truck.

"So, do you do this to all the girls?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow. "Nah, this is a first actually." Marshall gave her a wink. "Sure." She responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes again. "You look really cute when you roll your eyes. You know that?" He mentioned.

She could only smile, and blush a little. "Anyway, at least now you'll remember you first day in Adventure Bay as the day you lost a bet to a blue-eyed dalmatian." He said with smile. "Well I haven't lost yet." She responded.

"Yet…" he emphasised. A few minutes of conversation later, their tacos arrived. Now the moment of truth had finally arrived. And after one bite of the taco, Sarah handed Marshall a twenty dollar note under the table. "I thought so…" Marshall gloated. "Haha." She laughed sarcastically.

After the tacos, the pair decided to find a cosy spot on the beach and just talk.

"So how is it being a celebrity?" Sarah asked looking at the dalmatian next to her. "I wouldn't say I'm a celebrity. More like well known." He answered.

"Well the girls still go crazy for you Paw patrol boys." She said looking at sea.

Marshall chuckled. "Who do you like the most?"

Sarah chuckled herself. "Well Zuma's pretty hot…you know, with those green eyes…but I dunno. I guess I've always been a sucker for blue eyes myself." She answered.

"Really now?" Marshall responded. "Yeah I guess so." She said smiling at him. And all Marshall could think was, 'Damn, she is beautiful…'

Hours later the two were still talking. Laughing at each other. Having a great time. "Pinball wizard? Really?" Sarah laughed. "Hey it's a legitimate title okay." He sarcastically retorted as they both laughed. But as the laughing stopped they looked at each other.

Blue eyes met blue eyes. It was just like something out of a movie. Or so Marshall thought.

"Look I get it Marshall." Sarah suddenly started. Marshall looked at her confused, "Get what?"

"You're cute. Really, really cute. But I've been through my fair share of cute guys and they all turned out to be assholes." She said looking at the now setting sun.

"Well I tell you now…I'm way worse." He replied. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow like before. "How about I prove it to you?"

"Oh yeah." She answered. "Yeah. Later on tonight, me and you, a date. And I'll show you I'm way worse than any other guy you've dated before." He said with a smirk.

"Fine. You're on." Was her response. "See you in two hours. Right here."

"Okay got it. Meet you here in two-and-a-half hours." He said with a wink. Sarah could only laugh as she walked away. "Bye Marshall." Was the last thing she said. "Byeeee." He greeted back.

After she was far enough,

"YESSSSSS! YES! FUCK YES!" Marshall shouted, throwing his paws into the air.

"Oh fuck. I've only got two hours to get ready." He quickly realised and sprinted to the lookout as fast as his paws could carry him. He couldn't wait…

But as the speedy dalmatian made his way up to the lookout, Zuma and Skye were laying on a comfy blanket, enjoying the sunset.

The entire day, they had a picnic in the backyard of the lookout. The backyard that held so many fond memories for any member of the Paw patrol family.

"Have fun today gorgeous?" He asked looking at the gorgeous cockapoo. "Yeah. More than ever. Who knew a nice little picnic was all we needed to have fun." She replied.

"Well, you make everything better." Zuma said, giving her a wink. "Awwwwww." She blushed, looking at her Zuma. "Come over here sexy boy." She motioned with her paw. Zuma walked past the food, right up to his girl.

She wrapped her paws around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips. As always, it got deep and rough, the way they loved it. "I love you." Skye said breaking the kiss. "I love you too." Zuma replied.

All she could do was giggle.

"What?" he asked smiling. "Follow me." She said turning around. Her tail brushed under Zuma's chin. He followed her, her sexy tail staying under his chin. Brushing it as it swayed from side to side. She led him to his pup house. Opening the door she entered and he followed. He closed the door behind him.

Skye could only smile. Wrapping her paws around his neck once again as they kissed. Zuma pushed her onto her back, standing over her now as they kissed. She softly moaned, "You always know what I want." She smiled at the sexy labrador.. "Its kinda my job." He replied. She giggled again.

She looked into those gorgeous green eyes and she couldn't wait any longer, "Zuma, I know I said that we should wait until Ryder finishes with out new rooms before we take the next step, but I can't wait anymore. I want you. Need you. Now."

All Zuma could was smile. He firmly pressed his lips to hers as his paws explored every sexy curve on her body. He broke the kiss and began to kiss lower and lower and lower on her body…until he reached her spot.

Then Zuma set her world on fire. And not only with his tongue.

Outside the pup house…

"I bet you ten bucks, she's gonna be walking funny by tomorrow."

"You're so on." Rocky said, slapping the bulldog's paw.


End file.
